


Loving A Howell

by wakingupat5am



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oops, Top Phil, Wait for the smut, im going to hell, kudos if you liked, not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingupat5am/pseuds/wakingupat5am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you!"<br/>It was a spur of the moment, my heart raced. He probably hates me, thinks I'm disgusting for loving a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Phhhhhiiiiilllllllll" He could hear Dan's voice coming from the lounge, he sat up from my bed checking his phone, it read 1 am.

"Dan its past midnight go to sleep!" Phil yells, 'Dan must have stayed up on Tumblr or whatever.' Phil thought. No answer, before standing up to check on him the door creaks open.

"It's too cold, I'm stealing your bed for tonight." Dan walks over to Phil and rolls over him before landing on the other side. Phil lets out a small chuckle as Dan gets himself comfortable under the warm blankets. At first he didn't notice, he didn't realize, while Phil put away his phone he felt someone stare at him. He turned to Dan who was gazing at him like a rare treasure. He felt his cheeks turn bright red.

"D..Dan..." Oh how he loved this boy, his brown eyes, his "hobbit" hair as he calls it, everything. I could stare at him all day. Something should happen. Something should have happened.

"Goodnight Phil" Dan said with a cheeky smile before setting his head down on the pillow. He was confused he thought something would happen. As much as he wished it, it would never become. After hours and hours of restlessness he was finally able to sleep dreaming of what could never be.


	2. Chapter 1 1/2

Dan pretended do sleep for hours until Phil fell asleep, he turned around to see Phil happily sleeping, he noticed Phil slightly moaning in his sleep, _Was he having a wet dream about me?_ Dan thought before he was proven correct when Phil moaned his name. He could feel his erection growing as he moved uncomfortably in the blankets. Dan decided he should take care of it in the bathroom..

Phil woke up exhausted his head hurt so badly. It didn't help that he had to film a video with Dan later that day. It was dark and as he walked towards the kitchen he rammed right into the useless glass door. "What the-" He slightly rubs his forehead before turning on the light and entering the kitchen. He was so tired he fell asleep on the counter, cereal was everywhere and was quickly woken up when he heard someone laughing. Dan was standing in front of the glass door laughing at the sight of Phil covered in cereal and asleep on the counter.   
"Wh.." Dan said in between laughs, "What in the hell are you doing?" As Phil lifts his head up cereal falls onto the floor. Dan walks over to Phil and slowly picks out the rest of the cereal.   
"Goddamn it Phil, You're such a mess." He chuckles a bit and sits next to him. "You seem really tired, Is everything okay?" Phil wanted to tell him that he spent the entire night thinking of him, he didn't plan to tell him at least but it slipped out.  
  
 ** _Phil's POV:_**

 

"I..I love you.."

My heart raced. I didn’t try to say it, he probably hates me, thinks I'm disgusting for loving a guy. He looked at me I could feel my entire face going red,

“I..Um..I’ll go now..” I stand up and start to walk out, I feel him grab my hand and pull me back, he pressed himself against me, 

“Don’t leave..I love you too..” Dan replied and he slowly trails a few kisses down my neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all seemed to like the intro soooo I decided to write half of the first chapter and post that and make the second half smut filled sooooo yeah. Be Preparrrrrreeeedddd (Lion King Reference)


	3. Chapter 2: Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, i've been busy with school stuff. So yeah. Kudos if you liked it.

"Ph..Phil" Dan moaned when Phil roughly pushed him against the wall and began grinding on him, his already hard member was leaking pre-cum as Phil hungrily attacked his lips, his eyes full of lust.  
"I've been wanting to do this for so long," Phil whispered lightly pulling down Dan's pants, " I've dreamed about me pounding your sweet little ass until you cum, making you moan my name," Dan didn't know how Phil knew this was turning him on,the dirty talk mixed with Phil's lust filled eye's glancing up at him before lightly sucking on the tip. Dan let out a small moan before running his hands through his hair. Phil started sucking on his lovers cock like a porn star Dan had watched many times before.  
"Mmm..Daddy," Dan paused wide-eyed at what had just slipped out of his mouth, Phil slowly took his lips away before responding in a very dominate and lewd voice, "Does my baby boy want to cum? Beg for it baby, Beg for daddy." Phil winked up at Dan before returning to sucking Dan's cock this time at an agonizingly slow pace.  
"Daddy please! I need you..Your baby boy needs you! Please let me cum Daddy!" Dan begged as Phil popped his lips off, "You can cum now darling." He didn't need to be told twice, before he knew it he came with a loud moan, he could feel Phil immediately swallow. "Daddy needs you to turn around now," Phil said before slowly unbuckling his jeans, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Phil waited as Dan made his decision, "I'm sure.." Phil decided to go slow for Dan, he didn't have any lube around, (then again they were in the kitchen so it would've been weird if he found lube there.) He quickly spit on Dan's hole before slowly inserting a few inches, Dan moaned against the wall as Phil rammed in the rest, sending a suprised but pleased moan out of the younger boys lips.


End file.
